Anime Truth or Dare
by Atalanta
Summary: The girls from DBZ, Sailor Moon and Tenchi all come over for a nice, calm party. R&R please!


Authors Note: This story occurs 1 month after Anime Drinking Game. I suggest you read it first. 

"Bye bye honey! Don't come back until tomorrow night!" Snickering evilly, Bulma shut the behind her, finally have the house male-free. 

One week after the drinking game incident, the women-folk had all decided that the one problem with it was that the males were there, drinking their butts off. Of course, they all had conveniently forgotten how drunk Usagi had gotten, but let's forget that J . 

Rushing to the phone, she dialed ChiChi's number, and told her that her house was ready for the party. Hanging up, she looked through the phone book for the Musaki (is that how you spell it?) number. 

"Hello, Aeka speaking." 

"Aeka? It's me, Bulma. I'm just calling to tell you, Tsasami, Rioko, Mihosi, Washi, and Kiona (I know I had to spell one of them wrong) that the party is on tonight at 8:00, sharp. Don't be late! Oh, and call the Sailor Senshi, will ya?" Hanging up, she dialed Videl's number, and told her to come over with Pan. 

At 7:00, ChiChi, Videl and Pan arrived to help set up the place. All it involved was moving some furniture around to make a big open room, and throwing some blankets around. 

"Mom?" Bra asked.

"What is it, dear?" Bulma said, some what absentmindedly. 

"Why are we throwing blankets on the ground?"

"Because we're all probably going to sleep out here." Glancing over sharply at her daughter, she added: "No food fights with your friends this time."

"Awwww."

"Hey Videl, what time is it?" 

Looking at her wristwatch, Videl replied: "Quarter to 8:00. We have some time to get the food out." 

"Okay, but no alcohol." ChiChi warned. 

_Ding Dong_

Bulma blinked when she heard the doorbell. "Now, who could that be?" 

"I'll get it!" Both Bra and Pan shouted, running towards the door.

"Hi!" Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto entered. 

"I know we're a little early," Ami said apologetically. "But I had to tell them that it started at 7:00 to get them to come here at this time!" 

"What!" Makoto shouted, outraged. "You lied to us!"

"And if I had said it was at 8:00, when do you think we would have arrived?" 

"Hey guys!" Videl said, greeted them. "You can help us set the food up."

"Food?!" Usagi said, happy. 

"Not to eat, Odango Atama." Rei said, elbowing her. 

"Oww!" Usagi said, rubbing her side. "Don't call me that!"

"Odango Atama!" Rei said, sticking her tongue. 

"Why you!" And another "tongue war" ensues. 

"Why don't we leave them here?" Minako suggested. Videl shrugged. 

"Why not." 

15 minutes later, the Musaki people arrived, via one of Washi contraptions. 

"Wow. Cool place." Rioko said as they enter the building. 

"Rioko, be a little more respectful." Aeka said. 

"What ever, princess." 

"Come on, sis. Don't get so uptight," Sasami said while balancing Rio-oki on her head. 

"Sasami! You know I don't like to hear you talking that way!" Rioko snickered as Aeka scolded Sasami. 

"Glad to see you guys!" Minako said in her usual bubbly manner. 

"Hi Minako!" Mihosi said, going over to hug her. Unfortunately, she knocked over a china vase in the process. Kiona barely managed to catch it before it shattered. 

"Mihosi." She said in an irritated voice. "Can't you go five minutes without breaking something?"

"I'm sorry Kiona!" Mihosi said, close to tears. 

"It's all right," Kiona said, sighing. 

"Oh, thank you!" Mihosi shouted, hugging Kiona. 

"Let go of me!" 

"Are we interrupting anything?" 

Looking behind them, they saw Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa standing behind. 

"Who are you?" Kiona asked, confused. 

"We're the outer senshi. We're here for the party. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Kiona said, smacking her head. "You're Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna and Chibi-Usa!" 

"That's right," Michiru said, grinning. "Now, can you guess who is who?"

"Uhh, well, um…" Kiona said, sweat dropping. 

"COME ON, PEOPLE!" ChiChi shouted from inside. "WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" Immediately, any quarrels were forgotten as they all rushed inside. 

10 minutes later…

"Is everybody settled?!" Bulma shouted from atop a chair. The 25 other girls/women looked up at her and shouted, "Yes!"

"Good. Well then, one with the game."

"What are we going to play?" Usagi asked. Bulma snickered evilly.

"Truth or Dare."

Everyone in the room immediately began talking. 

"Hey!" Bulma shouted, trying to get their attention. Ami saw her predicament (isn't that a cool word?) and, cupping her hands like a megaphone shouted: "QUIET!" Every shut up.

"Thank you, Ami. Every one here knows how to play the game, right? So, let's start!"

"Who gets to ask the first question?" Mihosi asked. 

"Setsuna?"

"Okay," Setsuna said, shrugging. "Um…, Rioko. Truth or Dare."

"Well, I'm not like a certain princess." Rioko said. "So, I'll pick dare."

"Are you trying to insult me!" Aeka shouted. 

"Aeka, please calm down," Sasami said. 

Seeing this, Setsuna formed the perfect dare in her head. "Okay Rioko, I dare you not to fight or insult Aeka for one whole day." 

Rioko was speechless. "You mean, you want me not to insult or fight Aeka? For one whole day?" Setsuna nodded. Rioko sighed. "I accept." 

Looked around the room, Rioko spied her victim. "Usagi," she said in a singsong voice. "Truth or Dare."

"Um, truth," a rather nervous looked Usagi said. 

_Damn_, Rioko thought. And she had a good dare ready, too. "How do you feel about being the champion of justice?"

"It sucks! You rarely ever have time to do anything for yourself! You always have to think about others first." 

Rioko was surprised with her answer. _Okay_, she thought. _Maybe this won't be too bad after all_. 

"Pan," Usagi said. "Truth or Dare."

Giggling, Pan replied "Dare."

"Okay." Usagi said. "I dare you to…" A light bulb went off in her head. "To not eat for the rest of tonight."

Pan's jaw dropped open. "Fine." She said, shrugging. 

Usagi pouted. _I thought that Saiyins had, like, a love affair with their food_, she thought. 

"Ami, Truth or Dare," Pan asked. 

"Dare," Ami replied nonchalantly. 

"Oookay. I dare you to… go kiss a fish."

"WHAT?! Where am I going to find a fish?"

Pan shrugged. "I guess that's up to you to find."

"Why you little, no good rotten…" Ami stalked away, muttered a rather long and extensive string of curses.

"I didn't know she knew that many," a rather stunned Makoto said. 

"My ears are going to hurt for a month," Minako moaned.

"Okay, being as Ami isn't here to ask someone" Bulma started. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ami shouted from SomeWhere's land. "I'LL BE THERE IN ONE SEC!" 

And one second later, Ami appeared out of SomeWhere's land, holding a fish. "You want me to kiss it? FINE!" With that, she laid a big one of the fish, then through it behind her. The fish disappeared before it hit the ground. 

"Okay," Ami said, rubbing her hands together. "Bulma, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?" Bulma said (okay, so she really asked. Big whoop). 

"Hehehehe. What's it like to have sex with Vegita?"

Bulma eyes bulged, her mouth fell open, and she passed out. Ami just stood there, laughing her head off. 

"Ami!" Michiru said, horrified. "What's up with you?"

Without answering, Ami pulled a bottle of liqueur out from behind her, and took a big sip.

"That explains that," Rioko said, while every else sweatdropped. 

"Um," Aeka said, looking at the unconscious body of Bulma. "What should we do with her?"

"Ahh, just leave her," Setsuna said, waving her hand in an I-don't-give-a-crap manner. 

"Can I go next?" Bra asked.

"Sure. You're Bulma's daughter."

"Okay, Setsuna. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you every had a boyfriends, and if so, who or what was he?"

"Uh, um…" Setsuna looked around nervously. "Well, you see…"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Everyone shouted, except for Ami who was still drinking liquor :-).

"Well, there was this one time when I was really bored, so I had a mop for a boyfriend."

Every facefaulted, 'cept Ami for obvious reason. "You… had… a… mop… for… a… boyfriend? Okay Setsuna. Now, when were you admitted into the mental institution?" Washu asked. Everyone laughed. 

"It's not funny," Setsuna muttered. Drunk Ami took over then. 

"That okay, 'Suna. We still love you," She said. Setsuna just stared at her with a horrified expression, and motioned for the others to take her away.

"Okay, note to self. Never tell Ami to kiss a fish. It causes her to get drunk," Usagi said. "Setsuna, who ya picking?"

"Uh, Mihosi. Truth or Dare?"

"Oh… Why did you have to pick me?" Mihosi asked, worried. "Uh, well, let's see. I'll pick... no, that's no good. Okay then, I'll do… no, wait. Okay, how about…"

"MIHOSI, WILL YOU PICK ALREADY?"

"Jeeze, Kiona. Don't have a cow. Okay, I'll do dare."

Setsuna pondered for a moment, then motioned for everyone other then Ami and Mihosi to come and help her. 

"What should we dare her to do?" Setsuna asked. No one had any idea. 

"Jeeze, that girl causes just too many problems," Kiona said, holding her head. 

"What a second," Rioko said, grinning evilly. She teleported to kitchen and teleported back, holding something. 

"Rioko, is that what I think it is?" Sasami asked.

"I don't know. What do you think it is?" Rioko said, grinning evilly. 

"Brandy? What are you going to do with that?" 

"How about daring Mihosi to drink some?"

"Well," Setsuna pondered. "Just one cup."

"SWEET!" Everyone shouted. 

"Uhnnn," Bulma groaned. "What was the number of that train the hit me?" she asked. 

"No train hit you," Mihosi said. 

"It's an expression, you moron."

"I'm not a moron." 

"Who says?"

"Mihosi!" An evilly grinning Setsuna said. "I've decided what your dare shall be."

"And?"

"Drink this," Setsuna answered, giving her a class of brandy. 

Mihosi sniffed it, and made a face. "Do I really have to?" She asked. 

"Yes!" Setsuna shouted. "You must drink it!"

"Can I have some?" The Drunken Ami asked. 

"NO!" was the response. 

Taking a deep breath, Mihosi drank the whole glass. "I feel funny," she said after she drank it all. She then promptly feel backwards. "Look at the purrty birdies." She said. "Ohhhhh." 

"Mihosi, it's your turn to ask someone," Kiona said, kneeling next to the moronic girl. 

"Birdies, birdies, birdies." Mihosi said. 

"Okay, she's stoned," Kiona said. 

"I'll go in her place," Michiru offered.

"Why not."

"Okay, Rei. Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" Michiru suddenly started laughing. Haruka asked her why, and Michiru whispered something into her ear. Haruka started laughing, too. 

"Okay Rei. I dare you to go and spike Wufei's hair."

"WHAT?! How am I supposed to spike Wufei's hair when he's not here?" Rei demanded. 

"Do what Ami did. Go to SomeWhere's land. Or his apartment when he's asleep. Either on would work."

"So, I'm supposed to go into some sexist freaks apartment when he's asleep just to SPIKE HIS HAIR!"

"Yep."

"And," Setsuna checked her mini little time pool thingy. "He's asleep right now."

"All right. I'll go and do it. But," she added. "I'm gona get you back." 

Rei disappeared in a bright red light. A minute later she reappeared. "Forgot the hair," she muttered, and disappeared again. Five minutes later, she reappeared, grinning evilly. 

"I did it," she said in a singsong voice. 

"Did he wake up or anything?" Michiru wanted to know. 

"No, but he was mumbling something about Sally Po. Hehehehe." 

Bulma yawned. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep before something else bad happens."

"Too late!" Ami shouted. Using her still filled bottle of liqueur, she sprayed everybody, then ran out of the room laughing.

The End

*a lounge with three horses in it*

Jazalin: Yeah! You put out the second one!

Atalanta: *grinning evilly* And there's still one left. Girls vs. Guys: Anime style. 

Ash: Sounds like fun!  


Atalanta: Yeah, but I have three other stories I have to finish.

Jazalin: Oh. So how long

*is interrupted by Drunk Ami*

Drunk Ami: Horses! Me ride horses! *jumps on Ashes back*

Ash: Loser! Get off of me! Atalanta! Look what you've done!

Atalanta: What did I do?

Ash: You made her! *swings head to point to Drunk Ami.

Jazalin: HEHEHEHEHE!

Atalanta: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ash: Oh, you two are just having a ball with this, aren't you?

Drunk Ami: Need more liquor. *pulls out another bottle* Ahh! The drink of the gods!

*Scene fades as the horses try to get rid of Drunk Ami*


End file.
